Dryad
| size4e = Medium | origin4e = Fey | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Plant | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Fey | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually chaotic good | challenge3e = 3 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Feywild | language = Common, Elven, Sylvan | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Forests | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = Dryad | first = }} Dryads ( }}) were fey-maidens who acted as the protectors of forests and trees. They were favored representatives of great number of deities, such as Baervan Wildwanderer, Corellon Larethian, Eldath, Erevan Ilesere, Hanali Celanil, Mielikki, Rillifane Rallathil, Sharess, Sharindlar, Sheela Peryroyl, Silvanus, Solonor Thelandira, Sune, and Thard Harr. Description They appeared to be beautiful women with delicate features seemingly made of soft wood. Their hair seemed to be made of leaves and foliage that changed color with the seasons of the calendar. During the spring and summer months, the hair of a dryad was lush and green, while during autumn it turned red and eventually brown in the winter. Dryads preferred to live away from civilization, delighting in the savage wilderness away from those that sought to cut their trees. They lived with respect to nature and accepted the company of those that did so as well. Attractive men who were fond of nature were often be taken in by a dryad as both their mate and guardian. Dryads were generally benign, and attempted to warn off intruders. Only those who were particularly cruel and determined to destroy a dryad's forest saw the full wrath of these fey. All dryads were magically bound to a single tree. These trees served as the dryad's life force and home. They fought to the death to protect their bonded tree, as should the tree be cut or destroyed, the dryad died soon afterward. A dryad could not stray too far from her bonded tree without suffering the same fate. If a dryad left the vicinity of her tree for too long, she died. Along with other fey, dryads spoke Sylvan, Elven and Common. Combat Acorn of far travel: If a dryad spellcaster cast this spell on an acorn harvested from her bonded oak tree, she was considered to be in contact with her tree at all times, regardless of the actual distance between them. Thus she became able to travel great distances without growing sick. Appendix Gallery NwN Dryad.jpg|A dryad as they appear in the Neverwinter Nights game editor. See Also * Stone maiden Appearances ;Adventures: *''Nymph's Reward'' ;Novels: * In Sylvan Shadows ;Video Games: *''Neverwinter Nights'' Further Reading * * References Category:Creatures found in the Feywild